I Love You, so?
by trustpixiedust
Summary: When Felicity finally snaps after getting tired of the obnoxious music and loud noises coming from her neighbor's apartment at random times every night, she does not expect to find the gorgeous man that opens the door to answer for his "crimes". AU


**A/N: This story idea came to me earlier today; I've been wanting to write some Olicity things lately, and this wouldn't leave me alone. This one-shot is purely AU, but I'm leaning towards having Oliver still being the Arrow. I wanted to go more towards fluff with this since their canon relationship is majorly angsty right now. I also was leaning towards writing some other one-shots to add to this, some connected and some not. I'm not fully decided yet. Enjoy!**

**The title is inspired by Jeremy Fisher's "I Love You...So?" song, which I listened to with "Everybody Loves Me" by OneRepublic while writing this. **

**I do not own Arrow, the characters, or the songs. I am only borrowing them for a bit.**

* * *

><p>It was four in the morning and Felicity Smoak was very close to murdering her next door neighbor. There was only so much she could take. The almost constant state of rock music playing was getting to her and wearing on her last nerve.<p>

It started a few days after she came home from grocery shopping a few months ago. She had noticed the boxes littering the hallway and was delighted with the prospect of having a new neighbor. There was only two apartments on her floor, and with the other being empty nearly all the time, she was beginning to feel a bit lonely.

Now she absolutely regretted the excitement that had filled her before. It seemed like a constant state of motion with whomever had moved in. The door was always opening and closing. Music would play loudly at random hours, accompanied by loud noises and thumps. Felicity wasn't sure if she wanted to know exactly what was going on over there. She figured it was most likely some guy trying and succeeding to woo women with his eclectic taste in music, and that wasn't a thought she could dwell on without blushing.

But now that the obnoxious music was pounding in her ears at a _very_ unreasonable hour, she was ready to turn into a psycho and rip apart his stereo with her bare hands. She knew that probably wasn't possible, but she was seriously considering hacking into any electronics he had that were within her grasp and wreaking havoc on them.

The song changed, but as a heavy drum solo blared, Felicity let out a groan and buried her head under her pillow in a desperate attempt to muffle some of the noise. She had thrown away her last pair of earplugs the week prior, and now she was cursing herself for it. Though they didn't cut out the sound completely, at least they muffled it enough to help her get to sleep.

As she dwelt on these thoughts, Felicity became more and more frustrated with the person next door. She was sure there had to be a rule somewhere against playing loud music and annoying the IT girl next door. Yes, exactly, there was definitely a rule. Maybe she could run with that and complain to a manager about it.

Suddenly the music seemed to turn even louder until she was sure she could feel the vibrations of the base moving through her bed frame.

"Seriously?" she cried out to her dark room, secretly hoping that the jerk next door could hear her and would graciously turn down the horrendous "music" that was playing. After a few hopeful seconds she let out a breath as it continued to play. No such luck.

Then the thumps started. Quick, repetitive pounding against something, a pause, then it would start again.

"I have had enough! That's it! Whoever this person thinks they are, they are about to feel my almighty rage," she mumbled as she threw off her covers and stumbled out of bed. If she had given it a second thought, she probably never would have gone over in the first place, but Felicity wasn't known for clear thinking when she was lacking her much needed sleep.

She walked out of her apartment, managing to trip only once, and stomped to the offending neighbor's door. She glared at the shiny gold number on the front of it as if it was the one responsible for the sad excuse for music that was sounding from inside.

Without a second's hesitation, she pounded on the door, hoping to be loud enough that they could hear over the music. The thumps paused, and then the blaring noise flipped off. Felicity could hardly hold back the happiness curling up in her stomach. Silence _was_ golden.

With that, the door was pulled open, and Felicity's grin quickly fell. For there, before her, leaning against the doorway was the most delicious man she had ever seen…and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her eyes skimmed across his broad, bare shoulders before moving down and lingering on the defined abdominal muscles. She barely registered the few scars and tattoos because she suddenly came upon the realization that he was sweaty. _Very_ sweaty. Her heart jumped up into her throat, and she had to swallow hard to force it back down. He was also wearing low hanging shorts that only covered about half of the v-shaped curve of his muscles. Again, Felicity had to swallow the feelings that were swimming up through her whole body.

A throat clearing brought her out of her daydreams and made her realize that she had been staring for much too long. She felt her cheeks heat up, and soon they were burning hot. She looked up to meet bright blue eyes, and her stomach flipped. _Wow._ Just when she thought this man couldn't get any more gorgeous. He had shining eyes, shorter brown hair, and the most attractive stubble she had ever seen. One of his eyebrows was quirked up, and a grin was tugging at his lips.

"I…I…just…" Felicity's words stuck in her throat. All the thoughts and complaints she had about the music drifted out of her brain and all that was left was a blank slate.

"And why, may I ask, is a person like you up at four in the morning?" the man inquired, and Felicity shivered. Even his voice was delicious. The mischievous glint in his eyes brought all of her thoughts rushing back and she focused on her returning anger.

"_You're_ asking _me _why I'm up at this hour?! Really? Why don't you ask your music, I'm sure Mister Heavy Metal could answer your question. He _is_ the one playing really loudly and disturbing the neighbors," Felicity said, her hands almost unconsciously coming up to rest on her hips. His grin widened, and she realized that in her rush to come yell at him she was still in her pajamas. As in tank top and boxer shorts. Her cheeks were sure to burst into flame with how hot they were becoming.

"I'm sorry about the music, it helps me concentrate," he says gesturing back into the dark apartment. One look at his wrapped hands and she realized what the thumps were. He was working out in his apartment, punching things…at four in the morning. He was not wooing women. She'd give anything to be anywhere but here right now, even the awkward family Christmas party of last year when Aunt Laura started talking about her cats' mating habits. She sucked in a deep breath, desperately trying to move past the embarrassment and move back to her anger.

"Couldn't you at least keep it at a reasonable level? It's loud enough that I can hear it well enough that I feel like I'm practically sleeping in _your_ apartment instead of mine. It's like I'm sleeping in your bed instead of mine. Not like I'd be sleeping in your bed though, because we obviously aren't going to be sleeping together…I mean…not exactly that…" Felicity trailed off as her mouth runs faster than her brain and again makes another situation more awkward than it needed to be. "I'll...just be going now." She turned and quickly strode back towards her apartment where she will proceed to bury herself in a pile of blankets and never come out again.

"Wait!"

She hesitated at her doorway and barely glanced back, trying to keep from further embarrassing herself.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Felicity."

"Well, Felicity, I'm Oliver. Oliver Queen. And I'll try to keep the music down."

She felt his eyes burning into her back, but she didn't turn back around. A click let her know that he had gone back into his apartment, and the breath she didn't even know she had been holding blew out.

"That could have gone better," she mumbled as she opened the door and slipped in. Quickly she hurried back to her bedroom and shoved her cold feet under the sheets. She threw the covers over her head and buried her still burning face into the pillow. Even though the music was now quiet and the thumping had stopped, she couldn't find it in her to fall back asleep.


End file.
